taste of future
by l1ttl3 Sakura
Summary: they say “Careful of what you wish, because it may come true” and you have to be more careful if you re in the Room of Requerements…. Alice gets her wish just don t the way everyone was thinking.
1. Chapter 1: they got here

Taste of future

_By redcherrylover_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

Sumary: they say "Careful of what you wish, because it may come true" and you have to be more careful if you´re in the Room of Requerements…. Alice gets her wish just don´t the way everyone was thinking.

In a room where is no where and no time passed the angels and gods were having a o so normal day…

Daphne was angry, no more like furious. She left for 5 minutes her protégé in Destiny charge and she accelerated the dead of his parents they at least had 3 years more and then the angel of Sirius Black have to make him go and make themselves get chunked in Azkaban…

now she and Destiny have to find a way to take little Harry Potter to a family that love (like the Tonks the nearest magical family he have) him and again it looks that Fate, Destiny twin like to make her unhappy so he was trying to convince Dumbledore to take Potter boy to his aunt Petunia who hate magic and all that have to do with that.

Watching the pool of probabilities was making even more difficult to Daphne to don´t kill her friend or maybe _former_ friend, with that relatives the boy who live could be the most powerful and evil dark lord that the magical world has ever have, and THAT was bad…

Destiny we need to think a solution for your wrong- she cried hysterically

I know Daphne but what can we do? Great grandpa Cronos wasn´t very happy last time I went to him for help and say it was the last time he would help me-

There was a silence in the room, but then it occurred to both girls the same plan.

Cousin Future and Zitzi she can help us. We take the future story on a book and show and try to convince Dumbledore to don´t hear Fate! And take the little baby Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks. He may destroy Tom Riddle before…- both say together.

So what are we waiting maybe we can change more than one future and make other people happy.- said Daphne

Well yes but the problem is who are going to come?

_1978_

In Scotland in the mighty all castle of Hogwarts in one of the secret rooms there were 5 boys and two girls talking ´bout what they would do ones they graduate.

I think I want to be a medi-witch, in that way I´m still helping with the war and can be more time in house, where probably I will have a baby boy or a girl. Well that´s what I´m hoping for, but like Dumbledore says war change things- Say Alice Odonell while moving near to her boyfriend Frank Longbottom.

Well I hope to enter Auror tracks and became one and I think my mom would love that I have a position in the ministry even if she´s not that found of them. And maybe have a family on my own at least a baby and a dog or just the dog.- he finish grinning

I´m more than just a mutt and for your information I going to be THE AUROR and I would kick the ass form my former family.- Sirius replay jumping and making pose that he saw in muggle comic from one of his partners from other houses…

Riiiiiight Sirius, I have always love your modesty.- say Lily with the most possible amount of sarcasm.- So Remus what are gonna do?

Well I have always thought to be a teacher but with the new law it may be difficult and what ´bout you Lily. - was Remus answer.

Well work in the ministry in search for new spells.

The other day, Mister Osportre come with dad and says they have a place for me in the department of mystery… I think I´m going to accept. - say James looking at the ceiling which because the wish was looking like the sky outside. - And you Wormy?

I-I do-don´t know.-the squeaky voice of Peter came.

I just wish to know what is going to happen to all of us, I hope we have perfect or at least pacific future, and we stay all together. - Alice finishes sighing.

Hey but why get worry for the future think of the Today. – say Sirius

5 Butterbears appear and all say together FOR THE FUTURE. Then a blind light emerge and when it disappear there was only Peter

Where a-ar-are you guys? - After some time he just left.

_1999_

There were six persons under a three in front the black lake of Hogwarts after finally finishes rebuild the parts of that were destroyed in the last war.

It´s good to be back- say Harry Potter, the chosen one, the-boy-who-live.

Yes I was missing the food.- say Ron Weasley patching his stomach

Oh Ronald do you need to think always with that black hole you name stomach? - ask Hermione while she snuggles to Ron.

Of course if not he couldn´t be dear ol´ Ron- says Neville with a smug smile.

Oi. I´m not old, we have the same age.

Dear brother of mine you´ll always going to be old. - answer Ginny who have her head in Harry´ lap.

Maybe the snorcklancs may take some of your years Ronald- say Luna.

Then the same light that take the mischievous boys, their friends and enemy so many years ago took them and no one notice.

At a park far, far away from the castle an aristocrat boy who was running away from his house was also surrounded.

_1981_

Dumbledore was surprise, how a perfect life could be so destroy in so little hours and all because a prophecy.

Now he has to decide where to put the little Harry and his aunt Petunia was the best opportunity but there was also the possibility to send him with Andromeda Black Tonks who was his second cousin because his grandmother had been a Black also…

So where to put him…

The quickly and furious steps of Minerva and Severus came to his hearing and he let them enter.

- "I need to know where to put baby Harry. There are two options with his aunt or with Andromeda Tonks because the connection of his late grandmother.

- "you surely cannot think to put the boy with Petunia Dudley, she´s terrible, she hate everything that has to do with the wizard world."- replay sharply McGonagall

- "Professor McGonagall is for the boy interest, Miss Potter put a protection of blood just his relatives can help him"- was what he got for answer.

Snape was deadly silent, just looking at the window with a vacant look in his eyes.

- "But what means security when one is no loved?"- The mistress in transfiguration asks. A look of hate came to Severus eyes and with calm that on thought only the great Albus have he say.

- "let the boy whit his relatives, probably they will kiss the floor he walk". - When he was going to be go outside a bright light emerge and suck the three professors.

_1996_

It has been a very long day for Nymphadora Tonks. First: Remus still didn´t want to go out with her, Second: Voldemort had end being cautious and was in full move, and finally: she thinks it was her fault that Sirius die, she was dueling Bellatrix… so life was hectic.

She was changing her appearance when she heard that Mrs. Weasley was shouting for her.

When she was going downstairs a light move her of place.

In a large living room where all the people who the light took appeared.

Two girls one with purple hair and hazel eyes and other with silver hair and big blue eyes were in front of everyone.

Oh good my dear Destiny they all came not my young protégé is going to have a better life but other too.

Yes, that was the intention.

While this short conversation was going the people who the majority have fallen to the floor was getting to their feet.

Tonks look around and saw that Harry was also there she run to him and give a hug as fiercely as the one Ms Weasley gave. But "Harry" didn´t hug her she move a little and look.

You are not Harry. – she state

Er… no I´m James Potter good to know you.

B-b-but you´re. - Before finish the sentence she looks around the room.

Then a scream was heard, but it quickly stop it looks it was Ginny.

OH MY GOD, I´m seeing dead people!- she say looking around

Obviously not stupid girl we all are very much alive. - Came the greasy voice of Severus Snape who know look like no much older than 23.

The strange girls break something that probably could be a duel.

The one with silver hair speak first.

My dear Ginevra they are not dead, if you look close you can see that they all are a little younger than you saw them last time. – Before the girl could continue the real Harry interrupt.

Where and why is we here? – He asks looking around.

Well Harry, Destiny and I decide to change the future for the "greater good". And now before continuing we are going to introduce our selves with name, date form when you come. I will begging: My name is Daphne I live and die all time and I´m the angel of Harry Potter. – She then looks at expectantly to Remus.

I´m Remus John Lupin, from 1978.

Sirius Orion Black, 1978. - He said shrugging.

Alice Odonell, from 1978.

Frank Longbottom, from 1978.

I am Lily Cecilian Evans from 1978.

James Thomas Potter, 1978. And I´m the god of pranks.

No

Yes

Nu-uh

Ah-ha

Shut up! - Lily screams.

Ronald Billius Weasley, 1999.

Hermione Jane Granger, 1999.

Neville Frank Longbottom, 99.

Luna Loovegood, 1999. Did you know that here are some knarles here? - She asks no one.

Sorry Luna we didn´t. Harry… 1999

Hey my clone didn´t say name complete! – James exclaimed.

Please Harry dear say it. - say Daphne.

Arg. Okay Harry James Potter

I´m a father. - And with that a silly dance between Sirius and James who were shouting "he/I am a father.

See why one wants to stop saying the name. – Harry sighs.

Remus who apparently was the only who hear arch an eyebrow and with mirth in his eyes asks.- and who is the mother?. –

"Lily who else? –Harry answer shocked.

I´M YOUR MOTHER.-Lily exclaimed.

When James here that news he stop dancing and take Lily and began to around.

You knew he was going to do that don´t you? - harry asks his future favorite professor.

Of course.

Let´s continue with the presentation.

Ginny Molly Weasley. 1999

Draco Malfoy. 99, why I am here?

Because you will never go out of your father crutches and you will hate your future.

Okaay.

I think everyone know the professors so they don´t need to be present.

Hey wait I´m missing, I´m Nymphadora Tonks. But _**NEVER **_call me Nymphadora. 1996.

I´m Destiny. I will help Daphne control you lot. So now let´s begin.

And with that say seven books appear in the table and Daphne open it.

**Chapter One- The Boy Who Lived.**

A silence emerge that make you check if the boys were still there.


	2. Chapter 2: the bloody boy who lived

**Chapter One- The Boy Who Lived**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."**

There were some sniggers in the room.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"You know that types of person are the first that have something to hide". - say Hermione with a mater-of-fact tone.

"No really ´Mione?"- Harry asks sarcastically and Hermione only stuck her though which he gladly stuck in return.

"**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are those?" asks too much of the surprise of the kids of 1999 Malfoy.

"There are tools that muggles use to make holes." – answer Lily.

"**He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blond and had nearly twice the amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors."**

"Hey that sound like my sister and her husband"- Lily exclaimed.

"I feel sorry for you Lily"- says Sirius.

"Yeah me to"- she replay.

**The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

"They have problems with their eyes" James and Harry say at the same time.

They look at each other and then laugh.

"Weird…" –say Sirius and Ron, who for a change just shrug.

**The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if any one found out about the Potters. Mrs, Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister.**

"The Potter is the best family"- Sirius say. And Remus, McGonagall and Albus nodded in agreement.

**But they hadn't met for several years in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing-husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"_Undursleyish_ is not even a world. Is it?"- say Alice for first time.

Everyone in the room just nod negative their head.

"Lily you do know that you are perfect don´t you? - ask Severus looking direct to her eyes.

"Thanks Sev." She says with her eyes a little wet.

"She´s gonna be mad with him when we get to Howgarts"-Ron whisper to Harry who nod in agreement.

"**The Dursley shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"HARRY IS BETTER THAN YOUR PIG OF SON"- all the teens except Draco yell.

"er… guys you know you are yelling at a book ´bout something that already happen?"- Harry asks them.

Everyone that had yelled just look at everything except the book and Harry.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday out story starts,there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. Non of the noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"The muggles are blind"- Draco mutter.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar– a cat reading a map".**

"MINNIE". – The Marauders say at the unison but shut up when McGonagall gave them her stern look.

"Hey professor what happen if hypothetically in an animagus dog form I try to chase your animagus cat form could you play also?"- ask Sirius.

"Hypothetically.… Maybe." She answers and was trying hard not to laugh at the faces that was left in the Marauders.

**for a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen– then he jerked his head around to look again. These was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road he watched the cat in his mirror it was now reading the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or**_** signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he though of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eye fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than her was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!"**

"Moron" – the majority of people say.

"But why the wizards are so careless?"- Remus asks.

"I´m sure you will find at the end of the chapter"- Hermione answer looking at Daphne and Destiny, who smile and nod.

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something...yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills."**

"This guy has the best memory that I know"-Frank say with sarcasm in all his voice.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office in the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people sown in the street did; they pointer and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he though he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"He´s very boring"- Tonks say.

"Yep"- Harry say

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right. That's what I heard —"**

**"— yes, their son Harry —"**

"Hey Harry they are talking ´bout you!"- Ron say

"And when not?"

"**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"YES"-James

"THANK GOD"- Harry

"Merlin love us"- Sirius

"Hurray"-Ron

"Yey"- Lil… wait, nop it was correct it was Lily.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office , snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called potter who had a son called Harry**."

"Uh-uh I´m the godfather" - Padfoot exclaimed.

"Maybe"- the golden trio say at the same time with a grin in their faces that means I-know-something-but-I'll-not-tell-you.

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Yuck the names"- Lily say

**There was just no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if He'd had a sister like that...but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o' clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," the grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"Wow he know the world"- Harry murmur.

**It was a few second before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today!"**

"Do you think is that day?"- Hermione whispers Harry.

"dunno, probably"

**Yo…Y…You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating, this happy, happy day.**

The teens from 1978 were celebrating until they notice the looks in the other persons.

"Why are not celebrating?"- Sirius asks them

"Yes Voldemort is gone"- James stay the obvious.

"Why don´t we wait until the end of the chapter?"- Ginny say.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off."**

"Eww he hug him"- Nymphadora scream.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Minnie why are you there?"- Sirius asks

"Don´t call me that Mr. Black"- The professor say.

"What ´bout Pr. Mcgee?"- But she just looks at him without word.

"He like me prongs"- he say shoving James of his sit.

**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"As if that works"- Say Severus.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? **

"Yes"- the Marauders say.

There was a faint humph from Minerva.

"**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Shan't"). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nations's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changer their sleeping pattern." The news caster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that. But it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars."**

"Bet it was Dedalus Diggle, he´s an irresponsible"- Minerva says angry.

"Imagine that"- say Sirius with a far look.

"Don´t even think ´bout that Black"- Lily scream.

_**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters… **

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" **

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

"How dare she?"- Lily cries silently and James put an arm around here and murmured something in her ear.

**No," she said sharply. "Why?" **

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…" **

"_**So?**_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley. **

"**Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…**_**her **_**crowd." **

"WITH HER CROWD"- almost everyone yell in the room except Harry and Dumbledore who just have an angry look in his eyes.

"Ah yes"- Harry said as if that was nothing.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" **

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." **

"HEY HARRY IS A PERFECT NAME"- Lily and Ginny yell at the same time.

Harry just felt the blush in his face.

**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ...How very wrong he was.**

"How very wrong are a lot of people"- Harry sighed looking at Snape who decide not to notice.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when the two owls swooped overhead**. **In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Only Professor Mcgee could sit so stiffy that long"- Sirius exclaimed.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.** **Nothing like this man had been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

"I bet my broom that is Dumbledore"- James yell

"Prongs, my friend no one is so stupid to bet for that"- Sirius exclaimed.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"It has"- the trio and Dumbledore exclaimed, which surprise the other present and Dumbledore himself ´cause if they knew this, the possibilities they knew the reason behind that were 99%.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.** **Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Know what?"- Sirius and Ron ask

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.** **It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"It´s so cool"- Ron said taking it out of his pocket.

That made the interest of the headmaster. Why he give his invention to the young man? And Why him? But before he could ask Daphne continue reading.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer**

"Wicked"- Sirius and James sighed.

**Back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it."Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

There were some sniggers at the _fancy_ but Harry stop when he though why Professor McGonagall could be doing there but probably even she didn´t know.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

There were more chuckles at that but were silenced with a look of McGonagall.

**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Why could you be there and sit all stiffly in the house of such borings muggles Professor"? - Draco asks looking puzzled at her.

"Maybe Mr. Malfoy I want some new at thought this family had the answers"- she respond coldly

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." **

"They were being really careless"- Remus murmur.

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Wow you´re a seer"-Sirius exclaimed.

"Obviously not, it was clear if you know your former students to know their reactions at some things.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"It´s going to happen soon then"- Frank say in a low voiced but everyone hear it.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." **

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has **_**gone, Dumbledore?" **

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore**

"Liar"- Ron, Ginny and Neville say at the same time to the surprise of the other people present except for Harry and Hermione.

**We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"You really have a very bad obsession with that candies professor"- Harry said shooking his head.

"mmm… they are very good candies Mr. Potter. Anyone want one?- Albus answer taking a bag of them.

Only Sirius took one.

"**A **_**what**_**?" **

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has **_**gone —" **

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort**_**."**

Some people like Frank and Tonks flinch but the majority stay still.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was frightened of." **

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"Only because he is too noble to use them," Severus talked for the third time that day.

**Only because you're too — well —**_**noble **_**to use them."**

**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The marauders chuckled a little at that.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors **_**that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

"**What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

There were some gasps for understanding from all the room but everyone stay silent.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — **_**dead**_**."**

"What! No they can not die"- Sirius exclaimed.

"But that means we have just 4 years alive"- James say

There were more comments but no one from Lily who was looking intently to Harry.

"You went with them don´t you?"- she asked him and everyone felt silent understanding who _them_ were.

"Yeah, not the best lot they could be"- he said looking at the ceiling of the room.

Lily was going to ask other thing but decide to let it go for the moment.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"I could say thanks for care"- James said trying to lighten the mood.

"And I could say your welcome Mr. Potter"- McGonagall answer with a sad smile.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily. **

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"Hey no. why?"- Sirius, James, Lily shout at the same time.

"Again you're asking at a book"- Harry remember them with amusement in his eyes.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

"You kill him?"- Frank asks him

"Not really"- various people answer him.

"**It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Yes how?"- The people form the seventies ask

"Love"- Luna answer with a dreamy voiced

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **

"Bet he knew," Sirius said. Harry smiled at his godfather, which just seem to annoy him. "Would you stop doing that, it's hard enough with the book, I don't need your knowing smug smiles."

"Sorry, Padfoot, I'll try," Harry smiled.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?" **

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

"You said other thing"- McGonagall recall

"I was going to _oblivated_ you"

There was no answer except a lot of comets in low voiced form the Professor.

**You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"You try to explain everything on a letter"- to the surprise of almost everyone it was Severus and Draco who yell at the headmaster.

**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"It all depends in the family who you send me with Professor"

"Yes like with my mom, she would take care and love him but don´t let him pass without a punishment if he do wrong"- Tonks said happily.

There were nods of agreement.

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" **

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

"**Hagrid's bringing him." **

"**You think it —**_**wise **_**— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"hey I could trust Ginny´s live with him".- Harry say faintly and the ones that weren´t form his year look at him puzzled but his friends and girlfriend knew how much she meant to him.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Yep" and "yeas" could hear from the room.

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"Cool, I want one," Both James and Sirius said.

"I bet it mine," Sirius said, he looked at James but he just shook his head.

"I'm not going to bet you again," James said.

"Remus," Sirius asked.

"Not a chance."

"I'll take that bet," Frank said, come on what was the chance that this flying bike was Sirius.

"Cool, a Galleon yeah," Sirius said and Frank nodded.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Ah baby Harry"- Hermione mocked. Harry looking at her just stuck his though.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Pay up"

"But how do you could have got something like that?"

"Maybe with the money that my uncle Aphard left me"

**No problems, were there?" **

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol**

"Cute"- almost all every girl in the room cooed.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Cool"- Sirius exclaimed.

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Hey I resent that". - Sirius yelled.

"The chase between the dag and the cat was hypothetical right Mr. Black?"- McGonagall ask looking at the Marauders warily.

"Yep"- the three marauders say with very innocent faces and the golden trio snorted, but the professor decided not to ask.

**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —" **

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"You just left my baby in the doorstep and left!"- Lily yelled at Dumbledore who just moved in the seat.

"How dare you left a baby just there!- McGonagall reclaimed.

"Uh now I understand why they think I was junk"- Harry murmur and only Hermione hear who gasp and hug him.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

"I´ll would need it".

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"But hey they mention me, but shy I´m not an option of taking control of him, or Remus and Peter or even Alice we are friends of the family and even the last one have a baby to take care of"- Sirius ask looking very confuse.

"Well we can´t tell you why you can´t take him, Remus is an werewolf and law didn´t let him, Peter is another out of discussion, Alice was in hiding also…"- Daphne answer him.

"Now we need to check on some things returning the favor so Daphne and I are going out, Remus is in charge. Bye."- And with that both disappear.

"So I think is my turn to read."- Lupin say taking the book.


	3. Chapter 3: a taste of the Dursleys

**The Vanishing Glass,"**

"Uh we are going to Harry make some magic"- Sirius say

"We could if you shut up you big mouth you mutt"- Remus reclaimed and James, Harry and Ron snickered.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. **

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. **

"**Up! Get up! Now!" **

"Lovely way to wake up"- Tonks said

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. **

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"It is called de-ja-vú Harry"- Hermione say

**His aunt was back outside the door. **

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

"**Nearly," said Harry. **

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." **

**Harry groaned. **

**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **

"**Nothing, nothing…" **

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept**

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN"- Lily, James and Sirius yelled looking at Harry

"That because they think I didn´t deserve a room so they give me where they put the thousand of cleaners that aunt Petunia had".

Everyone know that the better way to stay alive is not to anger certain women that for the oh so not loved Headmaster at this moment the three were present and the person hurt was a friend like a brother, a boy friend and a son of this three person so naturally the threat begins…

"You´ll not send my son with those poor excuses of persons or you will suffer painfully"- Lily inform the headmaster with a cold voice that shill all your body.

"We´re here professor so you change things and I must make you not to send the lovely boy, that no matter where he would grow up, he would take the fame so if you don´t want to suffer a very painfully dead, you´ll hear this"- Hermione say in her most calm voice making all the future boys present move a little from her.

The last and most dangerous girl at the moment who had unlucky her wand at reach get up and when she had her curse at the top of her tong Harry quickly got up and gave her a very deep and romantic kiss which made her let her wand left f her hand which Harry took and keep it in a more secure place. Ginny so in the kiss nether notice this nor the cat calls and all the noise that were making the people in the room all except Professor Snape or Draco Malfoy which have disgusted looks in their faces but deeply they were praying the goods there to gave them that…

Ron with an amused face clear his voice and made the couple remember the others so they return to their sits and Harry secretly give Neville Ginny´s wand who keep it secure in his pocket.

Remus took a deep breath and began reading again.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike**

"I bet everything that I have that my _dear _sister didn´t gave you anything in you birthdays"- Lily murmur angrily and Harry nod almost afraid of her reaction.-"I´m gonna kill her."

"Oh yeah, you´ll come to her and say I´m gonna make you pay for the things that you made to my baby boy really intelligent Evans"- Malfoy say to her.

"I just don´t want my boy to get hurt, It´s not fair that she take her anger in a boy that has nothing to do with the stupid letter."- with that said Severus flinch which only two people saw..

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

Monny and Padfoot left a snigger and Prongs trying to ignore them say with a sad tone."Sorry son is just something that comes with the amazing reflexes and the untamable hair. But I know that you can get around that." He say as he scrutinize Harry and saw that at least he was 6,6 and had a lot of muscles at least in his arms.

"It doesn´t matter Harry it makes you cuter for the females"-Luna say looking dreamy at the green eyes of his.

Without forther comment Remus retake the lecture.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. ****Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green eyes. He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

Almost at the same time Ron Neville James Sirius and to the amazement to the others Draco say that say scar mention in the book was defiantly cool.

**He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.**

**"In** **the car crash when your parents died," she had said, "and don't ask questions."**

"Car crash!" roared (surprisingly) Alice. "That is an insult to their memory!"

_**Don't ask questions **_**- that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"Is that why you never ask for help when you have problems in homework"-Hermione ask him softly but everyone hear her.

"At some point yes… I think"- he answer but didn´t dare to look at her eyes and Ron and her knew that he was lying.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**"He says that like it's a bad thing," said Lily, pouting and running her hands at James hair whom had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I know!" agreed Ginny. "I love his hair." She ran her hand through it and he sighed. He thought that Ginny had magic hands.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley meanwhile was counting his presents. His face fell."Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year**.""Thirty-six presents!" said Draco, "Even I don´t get that many"

**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy.""All right then, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the , who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two**_** presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? **_**Two**_** more presents. Is that all right?"Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ...""Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"Great Merlin I think I need a drink."- Minerva said and magically a Scoth appear in front of her. "The boy is eleven and he doesn´t can´t count"- then she took a glup of the bottle.

**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend to, adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"And pray tell me what is wrong with cats Mr. Potter"- Minerva asked the young who have a frown in his face.

"Nothing Professor, is just that I´m more a canine person"- he answer and his friends gave a laugh at his expense and Sirius gave a yell of triumph.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, My Paws and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"That person if you could call that is horrible"- Lily exlcaime.

**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening**

"Ah damn"- Tonks exclaimed. "You are to moral Harry"- she said shaking her face.

**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

**"That car's new; he's not sitting in it alone ..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

Remus could only read this far before he, like everyone else, collapsed into tears of laughter at Dudley's special nick-name. When they were calmed down, they started reading again.

**I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,**

**"I'm warning you now, boy -any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. ****No one ever did.**

"And that is a bother really, sometimes it could them out of trouble" –Harry say angrily.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

**Dudley laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he **_**couldn't**_** explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"Hey you could be metamorphagus Harry". The metamorphagus present say to him.

"Yeah maybe"

"It really is curios"- the headmaster say but he received a lot of glares.

"Well maybe it could manifest if you haven´t been in the end of that kind treatment…"- the auror say thinking ´bout that.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia.**

"He seems like the kind of man who would like to do that," said Frank.

"Definitely. Never met anyone who could complain more," agreed Harry.

At this Hermione snorted and cough something like Ron but the mention one decide to ignore the comment.

**He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. **

"Bet you a Galleon he tells them about is dream," said Sirius.

"You're on. There's no way Harry would be that stupid." said James.

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"I was wrong," said James looking surprised as he handed over yet another Galleon to Padfoot. "You could be that stupid."

"Seriously Harry, even I could see that was stupid," said Neville.

"I was…yeah I have no excuse. That was really stupid."

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"They have problems, the motorbikes are great."-Sirius exclaimed.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"That was lucky!" said Ron.

"It shouldn't have to be lucky!" said Lily furiously. "My baby is living in a cupboard, being beaten by a pig that's four times as fat as he is, and being practically starved, and being isolated from other kids. It's not fair!!!" Tears of anger leaked from her eyes.

Harry went and hugged his Mum. "It's alright Mum. I'm fine aren't I? I didn't mind. I fit in much better at Hogwarts. I leave them, remember? I go to Hogwarts. Don't cry. Young me will be fine." She gave a small laugh.

"I know I'm over reacting, but I hate hearing you had a bloody crap childhood! And I didn't get to be there and help you. It's sad."

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh a little at eleven year old Harry's brain.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered**

**Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up - at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's.**

_**It winked.**_

"You´re a parselmouth"- Snape said surprised

"Oh yeah. it´s really useful."

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

_**"I get that all the time."**_

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. ****"It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"That was one of the best conversations I'd had in a long time," said Harry.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. " DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. **

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"It something I could have paid to see" –Ron murmur.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

I, James 'Prongs' Potter, hereby induct Harry Potter into the Marauders." Everyone applauded.

"Thank you, thank you," said Harry, bowing.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, " Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"Have they hurt you? As physically contact?"- Alice ask him crying silently for the son of her best friend.

Harry thought of this for a moment and it wasn´t because it hadn´t happen, but how to explain…

"You see there was a time when the work of my uncle was going bad. He decide that drink was the best, when he was almost lost he would take me out of my cupboard and hit me saying that he was my fault with other thing like the useless and freak I was… it was for almost two years I was five years old the first time it happen."- when he finish there was a lot of silence, people had tears running down their faces , other had angry faces and one boy had a thoughtful expression.

"Potter your some sort of god or what? First you survive the killing curse, lost almost all the people that were dear to you just to go to abusive relatives and you good and all the stupid things that you are. I in your place didn´t react that way… I didn´t lost my parents but they fought my father would take his anger out on me and my nannies were more mother than me real one and in the first time that the dark lord came to me I gave up… I know that Voldemort ask you to be with him. How do you make it?"- Draco say looking only at the most stranger booy that he had meet.

"Well you see Draco, I meet the Dursleys but I also meet my teacher and lots of persons who even if they sometimes make wrong they were good people. There is always going to be good and evil no matter if your muggle or wizard and it just happen to meet both tips of persons… There were repercussions like I don´t trust adults or very few of them, but I know at some point that what is good and bad and what Voldemort offer me at some point, be a bully ´cause others were like that to me, for me it didn´t make sense… And why be in a place if you don´t understand it?"-he finish asking rhetorically, Harry pause and saw that everyone was looking at him with some kind of awe and pride that he blush ´fore ask Remus to continue reading and for the rest of the chapter no one talk…

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food.**

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Remus put a little papper to mark here he finish and look around. "It´s the end of the chapter. I think that it could do good if we eat something for lunch and then Sirius can read."- when he finish talking there was a blinding light and two persons appear.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS**

"Hagrid"- all the teens exclaimed.

But before anything else could be said there was a pop and Daphne appeared.

"So how is it going?"-she asked looking around.

"It´s going okay, but I have a question how does it´s going to help having the teens of the nineteen's of different year? I mean a lot happens in one year and we as Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna and I know things ´bout a year that Draco doesn´t know and Draco and the others know things that the twins' doesn´t know…"-Harry asked something he has been thinking.

"Well as they are your friends I´m part of their guardian angel so it we get to convince this old coat we can implant in some way in their brains of the past of you the knowledge of all this or help to make this happen… It´s something rather difficult to explain. Now is me who has the question; Why hadn´t you told them ´bout the secondary effects? - She asked and made all the people curios.

"I… really haven´t found the time to tell them… you see we have been kind of busy with Hogwarts…"-Harry answers her looking at nobody.

"What is she talking ´bout Harry?"- Hermione asked nervous.

"He already told me"- Luna said surprising a lot ´cause it wasn´t with her normal dreamy voice. - But I did promise him that I wouldn´t tell without his permission."

"And I really don´t want to talk ´bout that now. Not here…"

"But you need to promise that you will tell them."

"Okay if you say so."

With that they asked Alice to begin reading.

**BOOM. **

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. **

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. **

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. **

-"Is this guy crazy?"- Draco asked to no one.

**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" **

**There was a pause. Then — **

**SMASH! **

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. **

**A giant of a man.**

**-"**Harry dear, Hagrid is not a giant."- Hermione say with a smug smile.

-"Now I know that"- he said in return.

-"What do you mean? That Hagrid just has some grow problem…- Sirius asked sarcastically.

-"No just that his not a giant Padfoot"- Hermione said.

-"But he is so big!"- Padfoot said.

-"I don´t think that anyone can fight against that one Sirius"- Lily said.

**was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

**-"**have you ever thought what he got under all that hair?"-James asked and everyone except Ron, who was nodding, looked at him silently asking if he was crazy.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"**

-"Only Hagrid could ask something like that after taking down a door"- Professor McGonagall said shaking her head.

-"In other circumstances I could have ask for the same"-Dumbledore said but cover after receiving glares of almost all the females in the room.

-"I doubt that Petunia will give him anything else than very big monologue of why freaks were invading her temporary house… she did to me and then presume about Vernon"- Alice said.

-"I wasn´t aware that you were friends with Lily mom"- Neville said making the teens of the 70 to look at him surprised.

-"Saying that Alice isn´t friends with Lily is like saying that James doesn´t torture Snape because his jealous"- Remus said Harry and Neville looked surprised at that and James scowled at the reference.

-"That makes me think… Why didn´t you go and live with us I mean I´m sure that we already knew about you…or why did you got only two options Tonks or Dursleys?"- Frank asked while looking at the ceiling.

-"I… well I… think it was too dangerous there were too many death eaters out there and you already had a baby in your hands."- Harry said a little nervous making Remus to look at him trying to not think what that could mean.

-"Where am I?"- Sirius asked looking at the teens and the others.

-"Other way occupied"- Hermione said.

-"And me?"- Remus said.

-"The minister sees you as a dark creature that means that you can´t have a baby at your care without the help of another disinfected person, that´s why I think if I were to be left with Tonks then I could see you…"- Harry said.

-"And well what about us?"- Charlus asked while pointing at his wife and him.

-"Well I don´t really know"- Harry said.

-"You´re sick and, Dorea is already dead"- Minerva said trying to not cry as she talked about her great friends.

-"That´s horrible…"- Lily said a little chocked then looked at the marauders and then to Harry.-"What about Peter?"

-"He´s dead"- Ron said a little too harshly making the marauders looked at him surprised and Sirius looked for his wand.

-"Please read Alice"- Luna asked when she felt the tension in the room.

-"What?... oh right."

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump,"**

And all laugh breaking the tension.

**said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."**

-"It gets a little boring after a while to hear all the people said that after they meet me"-Harry muttered.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant;**

**he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

**"Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

Everyone smiled fondly.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

-"Happy Birthaday!"- all the teens of the ´70 shouted and Harry smile thanking everyone.

-"Aaaaah why is it green?"- Sirius asked after some seconds of silence.

-"I happen to like the green"- Lily said and at the same time "Hey green is not that bad"- Harry said.

-"But that means snakes which takes us to Slytherin which takes us to baaaad things"- Sirius said.

-"That a very one side tracked mind"- Hermione muttered.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

**-"**Such nice manners"- Dorea said smiling a little but the sarcastic hedge was there.

-"Always grandma"- Harry said smirking.

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

-"For Merlin´s beard how does Hagrid dare to asked that"- Hermione asked.

-"Give it a rest ´Mione it´s Hagrid after all"- Ron said.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there.**

"Oh Hagrid…" Lily and Alice both moaned.- "he isn´t supposed to do that"-Lily said.

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

-"I can´t Imagine him fatter"- Sirius commented.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"No," Lily said sadly. "No he doesn't."

**"Er — no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

-"I think that you´re the first Potter to use the word"- Frank murmur.

-"OI"- Charlus and James reclaimed.

**Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

**-"**This doesn´t sound good for them"- Neville said frowning a little.

-"Are you worried for them?"- Draco asked incredulous.

-"Not really"-Neville answer looking grim."I´m more worried what they will think to do to them and the trouble they could get"- he said while pointing at the Marauders who were trying to look innocent as well as the twins

"**All what?" asked Harry. **

"**ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. **

"**Now wait jus' one second!" **

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. **

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

-"Now Harry will be all indignant and say he knows things"- Ron said shaking his head.

-"That sounds something that Lily AND James would do"- Alice said.

**arry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. **

"**I know **_**some **_**things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." **

" Harry, Harry, Harry, he's talking about magic." Sirius told him as if he were talking to a small child; Harry glared at him, and if looks could kill both Sirius and James would be dead.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About **_**our **_**world, I mean. **_**Your **_**world. **_**My **_**world. **_**Yer parents' world**_**." **

"**What world?" **

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed. **

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're **_**famous**_**. You're **_**famous**_**."**

- "Yeah bloody famous."- Harry said.

- "Harry language."- Lily said.

- "You´re one to talk"

- "I… oh well"

- "Harry don´t talk like that to your mother"- Dorea said and Harry blushed.

-"Sorry grandma, ma"

"**What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" **

"**Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. **

"**Yeh don' know what yeh **_**are**_**?" he said finally. **

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. **

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. **

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" **

"**Kept **_**what **_**from me?" said Harry eagerly. **

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. **

-"Oh that´s sad there will be little of tha´ Dursleys for us"- Sirius said.

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. **

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard." **

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. **

"**I'm a **_**what**_**?" gasped Harry. **

-"A wizard you know one that has a wand and all that"- Draco said dryly.

-"Oh and here I was thinking a wizard one that transfigures people into ferrets."- Harry said and Draco paled.

-"Oh yes in bouncing ones"- Ron said blissful.

"**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." **

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to **_**Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. **_**He pulled out the letter and read: **

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **_

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

-"That sounds like mine"- Charlus and James said at the same time.

-"Oh that´s unnecessary to said"- Hermione said.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" **

"That was your first question? Harry really?"- Neville asked a note of incredulity said.

-"Hey that was the last thing that I read."- Harry said pouting.

-"One track minded"- Hermione teased.

-"Humph"- Harry said trying to act indignant.

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

"Poor owl." All the girls said, as the guys shook their heads.

— **a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down: **

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **_

_**Given Harry his letter. **_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. **_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. **_

_**Hagrid **_

"To the point isn't." Luna said.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. **

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly. **

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. **

"**He's not going," he said. **

"I would love to see you try to stop him." James growled along with Sirius and Remus.

**Hagrid grunted. **

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said. **

"**A what?" said Harry, interested. **

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." **

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" **

"**You **_**knew**_**?" said Harry. "You **_**knew **_**I'm a — a wizard?" **

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "**_**Knew**_**! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? **

"Oh Petunia, don't tell him like this, please, please, don't." Lily cried, James sited her on his lap and hugged her.

-"She´s one to hold grudges"- Snape said making several people to raise and eye-brow.

**Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that **_**school **_**— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. **

"But we can't use magic outside of school."- One of the twins said.

-"You can ask especial permission to the headmaster to show your parents that you are learning something"- Hermione said.

-"Oh I didn´t know that"- James said.

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! **

"Shut up! Lily is not a freak!" James yelled at the book in Alice's hands.

-I think I know from where Harry got her temper."- Ron said smiling a little.

-"You just saw Lily´s temper before… don´t you think it´s more like that?"- Neville asked.

"Well maybe but James was happy and now I´m afraid to sleep"- Ron said.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" **

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. **

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —**_**abnormal **_— **and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" **

"What a way to find out." Alice muttered sadly.

"I hate her"- Sirius said while glaring at the book.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" **

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" **

"Wish they didn't." Harry muttered.

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. **

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. **

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." **

"Got that right."- Fred said.

-"Imagine that"- George said.

-"Oh well he didn´t even know his name."- Fred said making Harry blushed remembering when he meet the twins.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. **

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" **

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —" **

"**Who?" **

"**Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." **

"**Why not?" **

"Because they are bloody idiots, that's why." Sirius said.

-"Mr. Black I think it would be good for all of us to refrained the use of such a language."- McGonagall said.

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" **

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. **

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested. **

"**Nah — can't spell it. All right —**_**Voldemort**_**. " **

"Bloody hell, you actually got him to say it," James said in surprise.

-"James watch your language or you know the consequents"- Dorea said and James pailed and ducked behind Lily.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. **

**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

**-"**I could prefer to die before I went with Moldywarts… I wouldn´t have fight so much with my family if I believed all that things"- Sirius huffed.

-"But your family is all blood supremacy how did you escaped?"-Draco asked.

-"I got really good friends and the Potters practically adopted me the summer before six year"- Sirius said.

-"Oh"

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" **

-"Why did they have to mention it?"- Remus asked.

But misery no one could answer hi.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. **

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa… **

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. **

"B-but why?" asked Lily.

Harry just smiled and said: "You'll get to know later".

**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts**

"Oh, God"- Lily and Alice said

-" Nooooo! Why Marlene?"- Sirius asked worried.

-"Sorry wha´dda you mean?"- Hermione asked.

-"Marlene is Sirius´s girlfriend off and go…"- Remus said while he went up to hug his friend.

Lily and Alice were been hugged by their boyfriends and McGonagall looked grave.

"Bill said that our uncles were awesome!"- Fred said. All the teens of the 99 smile a little sad when they heard him, it was after all still difficult to see him.

— **an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." **

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. **

Most of the people shivered.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly. **

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…." **

"**Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. **

**Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. **

"**Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured **— **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion **

"Git" James muttered.

— **asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -" **

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. **

**Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…" **

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. **

"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. **

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. **

"**But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

-"Never feel sorry or afraid to say the name young Harry"- Dumbledore said.

-"I´m not sorry or afraid to say the name I´m sorry to discomfort others Professor"- Harry said.

-"Which sometimes makes big problems"- Ron mutter and Harry glared at him

"**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? **

"**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. **

"Does that mean he's not dead?" asked Remus, confused.

-"I´m afraid he is not"- Dumbledore said and the some people looked nervous at this revelation.

**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. **

"**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — **_**I **_**dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." **

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. **

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" **

"No not at all" said Sirius. "Unless you count the snake, the hair, the sweater and the accidental Apparition."

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? ****Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

"That´s pretty awesome magic you have done there Harry"- Charlus said.

-"Yes you´re awesome!"- Sirius said.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. **

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"He wasn't kidding about that", said Ron, Hermione, Neville and the twins.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and - "**

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled - "**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

-"Man that´s was kinda stupid."- Frank said.

-"That´s a stupid thing to said in front of Hagrid"- Tonks agreed.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled over his head.**

**"NEVER -" he thundered, "- INSULT - ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT - OF - ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley. There was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal and next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

Everybody started laughing.

"Hagrid's the best!" yelled Sirius.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

-"Agree!"- The marauders said.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job -"**

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year.**

"Professor, why was Hagrid expelled?" asked Sirius, looking at Dumbledore.

"Ah, I'm afraid that he was expelled for something he didn't do, Mr. Black" said Dumbledore sadly.

"Then who did?" asked Remus.

-"Someone!"- Harry said before Dumbledore could say anything and the professor nod in understanding, the other students could find out later.

**They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"Looks like Harry wants to know too" said Frank.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly.**

"Wow, how subtle, Hagrid" said Severus sarcastically.

**"Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. "You can kip under that, he said. "Don't' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"And there ends the chapter"- Alice said with a sigh.

-"Well that was interesting indeed."- Severus said.

After Frank received the book he opened it in the necessary paged and clear his throught.-"The next chapter is: "**Diagon Alley"** I hope everything goes well…"


End file.
